Happy Tree Friends: Happy halloween from Michael M
by primedahedgie
Summary: Everyone knows about Michael Myers. But when everyone fails to notice the Michael Myers constellation they will pay the price.


Happy Tree Friends: Happy Halloween from Michael Myers

Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Myers. I only own Skiddy in this fan fic.

Starring:

Michael Myers

Skiddy

Flippy

Featuring:

Sniffles

Cuddles

Toothy

Petunia

Giggles

Skiddy backed away in horror eyes glued on the seemingly glowing silver bloodied knife. This terror known as Michael Myers moved silently towards Skiddy his eyes glaring through his mask into Skiddys soul. Skiddy shivered, this guy made him and Flippy look like a wimp. Michael suddenly stopped tilting his head as Skiddy ran into a familiar shape. Flippy stood there his own glowing silver knife glowing evilly. His yellow slitted locked with Michael's cold ones. They seemed to have a staring contest before Flippy gave out a sick twisted roar as he ran toward Michael. Michael stood there as the knife pierced his chest as he once again tilted his head. Skiddy stared at the killers unknowing of who was to win. Flippy loved to torture his victims while Michael killed quickly and easily. Michaels arm twitched bringing up his arm as he brought it upon Flippy's head as a crack! Then a squish was heard as the knife entered and exited Flippy's head. Skiddy gasped as he ran and his beneath a table taking cover under the dead body of Toothy. This all happened a few minutes earlier…

120 minutes earlier….

A party seemed to go on in Happy Tree Town as the Halloween party hit full blast. However in the sky above a certain constellation formed. This was known as the 'Michael Myer's' Constellation because whenever it appeared Michael Myers comes back from the dead and hunts down people. But no one appeared to pay attention to the sky as something evil stirred in the HTT Hospital. In a certain room in a hospital eyes snapped open and looked around seeming to take in everything around him. The raccoon shaped figure stepped from the bed as his claws shone in the moonlight. The raccoon put on his mask and grabbed a scalpel from the table and walked outside. Doctors were walking around not knowing of what was stalking them. Sniffles, who was working as a doctor at the time, walked around checking his clipboard studied before a clawed hand grabbed him before a loud squelch was heard as the raccoon stepped from the shadows his eyes glowing evilly. Michael Myers was back.

In a matter of seconds the hospital was filled with dead bodies with Michael Myers in the middle his grip on the now bloodied scalpel tightened as he left the building moving to a blue skunk's house who didn't attend the party. Petunia was busy cutting up tomatoes making sure to handle with extreme care as she didn't want them to fall on the floor. But a few bangs were heard on the door, as Petunia rolled her eyes before she opened the door, "For the last time Dis- AGH!" When she opened the door Michael Myers stood there his scalpel impaled through her chest. He walked in the kitchen when he saw something gleaming. He picked up his signature weapon, a kitchen knife. A sick twisted gleam appeared behind the mask as Michael stared into his own reflection before he left the house.

At the Halloween Party a purple beaver was seen leaving his group to go to the snack bar nearby. A yellow rabbit, Cuddles, asked, "Man where are you going Tooth?" The Beaver, Toothy, responded casually, "To get something to eat I cant party on an empty stomach." Toothy made his way over to the snack bar his eyes gleaming greedily as he looked at all the foods. When he felt someone tap his shoulder, "Listen buddy get your- M-m-m-m…." Toothy was quickly silenced as he was stabbed several times by Michael. Michael then threw his body underneath a nearby table and looks toward the party walking towards it his bloody knife gleaming from the moonlight.

Cuddles moaned, "Where the hell could Toothy be?" He yelled stomping towards the snack bar before being thrown back by a thrown kitchen knife. Giggles, A pink bi- I mean chipmunk, screamed as she saw Cuddles dead corpse only to be silenced quickly by Michael. His eyes glowed madly; He didn't want anyone to know he was here. A blind mole tapped Michael on the back asking questions about where to get to the snack bar, which was the worst mistake of his life. Michael sliced his head into shreds using his claws before he turned around and pulled his knife from the dead corpse of Giggles. He stalked off for his next target. Skiddy was off talking to Splendid (male) before a knife pierced his stomach and slowly cut down as the intestines fell out in front of Skiddy. Skiddy looked at the intestines before a flashback happened. His sister… his sister… HIS SISTER! Skiddy growled as he flipped and grabbed Michaels head and slammed his head into the table before throwing him away thinking he killed him before flipping back. Skiddy looked at Michaels 'dead corpse'

Flashback end

Skiddys breathing halted as Michael walked next to him before Skiddy roared stabbing him in the shoulder several times in the shoulder with his bowie knife before having his head grabbed by Michael and Michael then easily ripped it off. Michael stood in the middle of the slaughter house as he looked at each body before the screen blacked out. Cub's and Pop's screams were heard before a sick squelch was heard and a pumpkin with blood pouring out of its eyes and mouth appeared with the words happy Halloween etched in blood under it. Then a message appeared saying, "Run." Before a knife was thrown at the screen.


End file.
